Rainy Days
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Lucy thought that Natsu was the one she was meant to be with—her knight in shining, fiery armor. That hope is dashed when he announced his engagement. Will she and Gray discover something more than friendship when they take an extended mission together? Will his cool exterior melt or will Lucy find herself burned again? Lucy x Gray, Erza x Jellal
1. Chapter 1

**Rainy Days **by BelleDayNight

Summary: Lucy thought that Natsu was the one she was meant to be with—her knight in shining, fiery armor. That hope is dashed when he announced his engagement. Will she and Gray discover something more than friendship when they take an extended mission together? Will his cool exterior melt or will Lucy find herself burned again?

* * *

**Chapter One:**

It was a chilly rainy day and Lucy just wanted to curl up with a good book—perhaps that romantic story Levi loaned her- and enjoy the slow pace of the morning. However, there was a note pushed under her front door reminding her that rent was due at the end of the week and a lazy day simply wasn't an option.

After a quick hot shower which afterwards she skipped drying her long, blond hair, she grabbed one of her few pair of jeans, t-shirt with scooping neckline, hiking boots, donned her grey-blue rain coat, slipped on her belt laden with her keys, a messenger bag with essential supplies, and headed towards the Guild's great hall. She'd pick up a warm breakfast and inspect the job board and be ready to set forth without delay. Maybe Natsu could help her earn some easy money.

As luck would have it, the pink-haired salamander was standing at the job board. After hanging up her rain coat to dry on the coat rack near the entrance doors, Lucy made her way confidently toward her teammate. He glanced over at her quickly and flashed a smile before redirecting his attention to the job requests. She stood behind him and surveyed the advertisements.

"See anything that could use a fire mage and a celestial spirit mage?" Lucy asked hopefully. She ran her hands up and down her chilled arms—it was cold outside, but toasty inside the guild's Great Hall and it was always warm around Natsu. It wouldn't take long for her fight back the cold.

Natsu reached up and scratched his neck, the tips of his ears burning red. He glanced back at her briefly before focusing on the board. "Sorry, Lucy. I can't take a mission with you this week."

"Oh." Lucy frowned, her disappointment evident by a slight hunch of her shoulders and the thinning of her lips. Natsu was her teammate and she thought that she could always count on him to be her partner.

"It's just, I promised Lisanna I'd take a mission with her," Natsu explained looking back at her, still rubbing his neck.

"Doesn't she have her own team?" Lucy asked, refusing to look at him—lest he see how upset she was at the news. "Her brother and sister? Elfman doesn't look busy," she pointed out with a flick of her hand toward the big blonde consuming a hardy breakfast at a nearby table.

"Well yeah, but she asked if we could spend some time together. We are engaged and all."

Lucy looked back at him, brown eyes wide and eyebrows arching high. "You're engaged?" She didn't think it was arrogant, but she thought that Natsu had feelings for her. How could he be engaged? Didn't Happy always exclaim that Natsu liiiiiiiked her? And where was that fish-loving cat anyway?

"Yeah, I promised her we'd marry when I was like nine, but then she disappeared, but now she's back. And you know how I feel about promises. We've just been so busy with the battles and then we were stuck in that seven year time distortion before that—I've got to try and make it right."

"I see." Lucy bit her lip and felt the anger and frustration rising up in the center of her chest. Maybe she shouldn't be so angry. She should be happy for Natsu being in a serious relationship, but why did it feel like she was being betrayed? She turned to face Natsu directly. "No, actually, I don't see. You were nine years old—a promise of marriage at that age means nothing. It is children playing at being grown up."

Natsu scowled at her and his dark eyes flashed in anger. "Well it means something to me."

Lucy looked back at the board and selected a job at random, hardly glancing at it. She started to storm away, but a warm hand grabbed hold of her shoulder—the heat radiated through her damp shirt. "Wait, Lucy," Natsu pleaded concern evident in his dark eyes.

"I wouldn't want to hold you up from spending time with your betrothed," Lucy said sweetly, but her clenched teeth betrayed her true feelings.

"But, that job, it's a really hard rank," Natsu protested. "If you want to wait until after I get back I'll be happy to help you."

Lucy jerked her shoulder out of his reach. "I don't need you to fight my battles. As a matter of fact, I don't think it's appropriate for us to do any more missions alone together." She made her way to an unoccupied table, grabbing a breakfast tray on the way with oatmeal and cranberry juice. Her molars were grinding together in frustration. How could Natsu be engaged? To a girl he hardly knew? Sure, they might have been friends when they were kids, but she and Natsu had been partners for the past year and a half—didn't that mean anything to him? Besides, Lisanna had been in Edolas for years and technically Natsu spent seven more years away when their team and a few others trying for S-rank were in that time distortion.

She read over the job summary as she stirred the oatmeal absently, no longer having an appetite. It was a hard job and definitely not one she could do on her own.

"Why so glum, sugar plum?" Leo asked, simply appearing next to her at the table. He looked up and she followed his gaze to see Natsu making his way toward their table. The Zodiac King lowered his stylish glasses down from the bridge of his nose to glare at the fire mage. Natsu faltered in his steps. "This is a private conversation, Natsu. A and B only, see your way out."

Lucy snorted in amusement at Leo's dialogue. Really, how lame? However, he was effective and the fire mage changed directions and made his way out of the great hall.

"That's what you're eating?" Leo asked with a look of disgust. "Hold on, let me make it more palatable." He excused himself from the table and Lucy felt herself relax and focus on the mission.

It looked like Natsu was right in that it was too challenging for her alone. However, if Gray or Erza accompanied her it would be a cinch—all though a time consuming cinch and not particularly helpful in paying her rent by the end of the week.

She looked up as Leo sat back beside her, his hands full of a bowl of fruit—blueberries, strawberries, and banana slices, a plate of scrambled eggs and a few slices of bacon. "You need to start off the day right with a hearty meal," Leo admonished. He took the slip of paper out of her hands and started to read the job requirements. "I can see why Natsu would be an ideal choice to help you on this task."

"I didn't really read the request when I took it," Lucy admitted. "I was too upset."

"I know. That's why I'm here. I could sense your distress. I'm just glad it's girly over-reaction and not something serious," he said waving a slice of bacon at her face before taking a bite. "I figured you wouldn't mind sharing your hearty meal."

"It felt serious to me and it's not an over-reaction," Lucy said dumping half the fruit into her oatmeal and stirring it vigorously. A loud commotion across the great hall drew her attention. Poor Gray was fuming; it seemed that Juvia had been overly enthusiastic about gaining his affections—resulting in a bowl of oatmeal spilt across his shirt and pants.

"I told you, leave me alone! I didn't want to eat oatmeal, I already ate my breakfast. I didn't ask you to try to feed me. Why can't you stop being so weird?" Gray shouted, stripping off his soaked shirt and using it to wipe off the mess on his pants.

"But Gray-sama, Juvia just really likes you and wants to make you happy," the blue-haired water mage said, tears brimming her eyes.

In obvious frustration, Gray ran his hands through his dark, messy hair. "Look, Juvia—you're my friend. We make great teammates, but that's it. You can't even act like yourself when you're around me. How is that normal? Just, leave me alone."

"Now might be a good time to offer your teammate a bone," Leo suggested in a conspirator's whisper.

Lucy stood up and shouted, "Gray!"

Her half-naked teammate looked across the room; his dark eyes sought hers and locked gazes in desperate need of rescue. "Come here, please, we need to talk with you about a mission," Lucy said waving her hand towards her and Leo before sitting back down and eating a spoonful of her fruity oatmeal. The uncomfortable, nauseated feeling that obstructed her appetite had vanished.

"Look, Juvia, I have to go and talk to my teammate," Gray said. "Don't worry about the mess, but just stop obsessing about me. Maybe give Leon a shot—he likes you and he's also an ice mage."

"But, Gray-sama, Leon isn't you," Juvia protested, her face fallen in obvious disappointment. She glanced toward Lucy and her fists clenched at her sides. "Juvia is a better partner than Lucy is to you."

"You are a good partner in battle, Juvia, but you can't stay focused when we're together. It's a liability to job requests. I've got to go," Gray said picking up his tray and making his way to Lucy with the stained shirt tossed over one of his bare, muscular shoulders.

A small smile lifted the corner of Lucy's lip as she watched her grateful teammate make his way toward her. Things might not be going as planned with Natsu, but she knew that Gray was her friend and he needed her help and she was happy to provide it.

The ice mage sat across from her and Leo. "Thank you, Lucy. I really needed that save." He set his dirty shirt on the seat next to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't return the favor. I saw what happened with Natsu, but when I started to make my way over Loke already had come to the rescue."

"That's what I excel at," Leo said with a grin. "Saving beautiful ladies in distress."

"I wasn't in distress," Lucy countered frowning down at her breakfast. "I was just frustrated."

Gray leaned back and examined her with a critical eye. "I can see that," he remarked as she started to stab her eggs with his fork. He reached across the table and grabbed the paper with the job assignment. His eyes opened wide as he read. "Lucy, don't tell me you were thinking of doing this job alone."

Leo wrapped his arm casually across her shoulders. "She's never alone."

"Well yeah, I understand that, Loke. But as a celestial spirit there are limitations to your ability to stay manifested in the physical realm," Gray said.

"I was hoping to ask either you or Erza to help me. Normally, I do these sorts of jobs with Natsu, but…"she trailed off.

"I'd love to help you, Lucy," Gray said with a warm smile lighting up his handsome face. "If nothing else, it will get me away from Juvia. I swear the only time I feel happy is when I'm off on a mission with my team and far away from her. She drives me crazy with her craziness. You don't think it's infectious?"

Lucy reached across the table and patted his forearm reassuringly. "Not at all. You're completely sane—most of the time," she said with a grin. "I feel a lot better, guys, thanks," she said looking between Leo and Gray. "I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to know, we're a team after all," Leo said with a wink before he popped out of existence.

"That's handy," Gray said. "So, when do you want to be off on our mission? It looks like it will take at least two weeks with the travel time and everything, but more likely three or four weeks."

"Could you help me find a quick, easy mission first? I really need to pay my rent before I leave," Lucy said nervously biting her lip.

"No problem. Be right back," Gray promised. He headed towards the job board and after a careful observation took down a slip of paper. He was on his way back when Mirajane stopped him with another job request in her hand and handed it to him directly. "Even better, to keep your mind off from what an idiot our other teammate is and to keep me protected from Juvia I found us two easy jobs we can do. Mirajane just got a new one this morning that would be perfect for us especially—they asked for me by name and I can't think of anyone better than you to help me with it. Neither one should take more than a few hours. Then we can ask Erza if she wants to accompany us on the longer job request."

"It would probably be good to get her away from here. She keeps moping about Jellal," Lucy agreed.

"Exactly! And I can't have my women moping," Gray agreed holding one palm open and hitting his other hand in a fist against it. "Let's stop by my place after breakfast so I can change my clothes and then we'll head out. You're actually dressed appropriately for the job I have in mind. It's a drizzly day, but it shouldn't be too bad."

Apparently, Gray wasn't too full from his breakfast to ignore Lucy's food and he finished off the other half of her fruit bowl and half of her eggs and bacon strips. He gathered their food trays and returned them to the cleaning area before heading out into the rain with Lucy at his side in her raincoat while it still might have been chilly outside Lucy felt warm inside and had a spring to her step. Her value to Fairy Tail was more than just as Natsu's partner. She had other friends and was a valuable member in her own right. And as a Celestial Mage she was the best! Or at least that's what Leo told her, but he might have been inflating her ego.

What neither of them realized was that Natsu was standing outside in the shadows leaning against the great hall watching them with clenched fists and a scowl. Lucy was his partner as much as Happy was, she shouldn't be going on a job without him. The Exceed had been mad at him that morning too when he asked what their next job would be and Natsu explained that it would be something with Lisanna. Happy had not been pleased and wanted to know why they wouldn't be going with Lucy—as she was his partner. So, now both his partners were upset with him and Lucy had gone off with his stupid icy rival.

"Natsu? What are you doing outside in the rain?" Lisanna asked, approaching the guild hall. She was wearing a bright yellow rain coat and had a matching yellow umbrella over her head.

"Just waiting for you," Natsu answered quickly with a ready smile in place. He held out his hand toward her. "Let's go, I found a job for us."

Lisanna sent him a shy smile and took his hand. "I'm really looking forward to it. It's been a long time since we worked together."

"Yeah," Natsu said. What if Lucy was right? What if his agreeing to nine-year old Lisanna's promise of marriage wasn't exactly a legitimate reason to be in a relationship with her? It didn't matter; he owed Lisanna a chance of happiness. She'd had so much taken away from her with her separation for so many years.

"Where's Happy?"

"He's at Wendy's. We'll pick him up on our way out."

* * *

_A/N: I thought I'd try my hand at a Fairy Tail fanfiction. I adore this series and met one of my best friends when I was cosplaying Lucy and he was Natsu at a con a few years back. Though, secretly I love the Lucy X Gray pairing….shhhh don't tell Natsu!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the encouraging reviews. Just to make clear Leo and Loke are the same person. Enjoy! BDN_

**Chapter Two:**

The two Fairy Tail teammates walked in companionable silence as the rain had let up briefly during their journey to the northern section of Magnolia where their job was to take place. Gray appreciated the crisp air against his exposed skin; though he was trying hard to keep his clothes on to remain professional. Most of the times he stripped were when he was nervous and in Lucy's presence he felt at ease and relaxed.

"Oh my gosh, Gray! This was a brilliant idea!" Lucy exclaimed when they reached the job site. She raised her hands above her head and twirled in a circle with the length of her blue-grey trench coat flowing out before taking hold of Gray's hands and forcing him to spin with her.

Gray chuckled self-consciously as he allowed himself to be swayed by Lucy's childish antics. Their job was to demolish an old hotel to make room for a new school. "I figured that if you used Taurus and I could use my Ice-Make Cannon and we'd have completed the demolition aspect for the Schools of Tomorrow Project."

Lucy released his hands and then rubbed her palms together eagerly. "And at 2000 jewels it's more than enough to pay for my rent!"

"And we'll use some of the profit to buy appropriate dress attire for our next job," Gray explained. He hadn't told Lucy what the second job was, but he was confident she'd enjoy it. It was the work that Mirajane had given him saying the customer requested him specifically. He remembered when Lucy first joined Fairy Tail Natsu often had her dressed as a maid or some other such ridiculous costume. She was always the decoy while he did the dirty work. Lucy was stronger than that and Gray wanted her to be an active participate in the job. She wasn't quite as destructive in her powers like the rest of Team Natsu, but she was a valuable member—why else would she be kidnapped so often when villains had ideals of world conquest in mind?

A harried figure rushed over toward them from the small construction trailer on the job site. It was an older man wearing a tall red top hat and a long red rain coat. "The weather is a bit unfortunate, but work doesn't wait," he said. "You must be the Fairy Tail mages?"

"Yes sir, I'm Gray Fullbuster and this is Lucy Heartfilia. We are here to fulfill your job request to demolish the old hotel," Gray said holding out his hand to shake that of the older man.

"I've heard of you two," the older man said. "I'm the project manager Josiah Veridian and I look forward to working with you both. I basically need you to knock down all the walls. We have a bull dozer coming in the morning to push aside the debris before we can hall it off. I just hope this weather clears up soon so we can begin construction."

"If I might make a suggestion, sir," Gray interjected. "Lucy and I can also move the debris if you're willing to pay us an extra fifteen percent of the promised fee."

"That would certainly be cheaper than renting the bull dozer," Josiah said rubbing his jaw. "Very well. I'll be closing shop this evening around five. I trust you'll be finished by then. I'll be in my trailer working on fine tuning some blueprints. I'll check on your progress after a while."

"No problem," Gray vowed. He turned to Lucy after their employer went back inside the small trailer. "After we bust down the walls, I'll create a glacier to push aside the debris. And Taurus could use his axe as a shovel if need be."

Lucy pulled out her Taurus celestial spirit key and held it high into the air. "I command the Gate of the Golden Bovine Palace to open! Taurus!"

The ferocious bull materialized holding his battle axe high above his head in a two-handed grip. "Moo! I'm ready, Lucy-san! Just let me knooooow what you need from moooo!"

"Hi, Taurus. You see that run-down building there? I want you to whack it down to pieces. You remember Gray?" Lucy said gesturing toward her teammate.

"Moo! Certainly!" The large bull was dancing anxiously in place, shifting his weight between his feet.

"He's going to shoot some ice cannonballs toward the building to start the demolition and you're going to finish knocking down the remainder. Understand?" Lucy explained.

Taurus nodded and held his battle ax at the ready and stopped his dancing about and looked ready to charge into action.

The early morning rain had saturated the ground. "My turn," Gray said slamming his bare hand onto the earth and drawing up the water within the soil to his grasp, then using both hands as his master trained him he created destructive art. "Ice-Make Cannon!" A surge of ice energy coursed through his body and he sent the first wave of his ice cannon ball barrage toward the dilapidated building.

"Moo! You're pretty goooood, Gray-san!" Taurus said twirling his battle axe enthusiastically. "Is it my turn, Lucy-san?"

"Go Taurus! Destroy the east wall!" Lucy ordered. She stood back next to Gray as they watched her celestial spirit reek havoc on the eastern wall.

"I have a feeling we'll be done before the five o'clock deadline," Gray commented.

He was right; by three o'clock they had demolished the old hotel completely and relocated the debris as requested. They were tempted to knock on the trailer's door, but decided to wait for their employer to return and Josiah most likely wouldn't be back to check on their progress or to pay them for their efforts until five- so they needed to kill time.

Lucy dismissed Taurus and reached into her messenger bag for two bottles of water and a bag of dried fruit and nuts. She sat on a relatively dry portion of a nearby bench and offered her food to Gray. "Hungry? We haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I guess Leo was right, breakfast is very important."

"Loke always was a big fan of eating," Gray agreed sitting next to her. His portion of the bench was chilled and damp, but he didn't mind. Ice was his element. He accepted a handful of the snack and the water gratefully. "So, you want to tell me why you were so upset this morning?"

"It's stupid. I just- I had become complacent. Ever since I joined Fairy Tail it has been Natsu there to help me on jobs. He's the one that fulfilled my dream by bringing me to the guild. I owe him so much."

"You'd have been recruited eventually, regardless if Natsu had been the first to find you or not," Gray argued. "Especially with Loke being one of the celestial spirits you were fated to join Fairy Tail."

"Maybe," Lucy shrugged and sipped from her water. "It's just, he was my partner. And then you and Erza became my partners, but on the small jobs it was just me, Natsu, and Happy. I guess I just figured it would always be that way."

"Lucy, you are just as much my teammate as you are Natsu's teammate. And sometimes you go on jobs with Erza and Wendy. It's not only Natsu." Gray angled himself so he could face the celestial spirit mage better, but she averted her eyes. "And it was Cana that you fought with in the S-class mage promotion exam. Fairy Tail is about multiple bonds, not just who was your first friend."

"You're right and I know that. Leo was right, I was just over-reacting. And while I don't like-like Natsu, Happy always implied that he liked me, so when I found out that was all lies and that he was engaged to Lisanna. It just really hurt."

He thought about that for a few moments. He'd been attracted to Lucy when he first laid eyes upon her. And near the beginning of their friendship they'd swapped bodies under the Changeling magic from their request board—he knew from first hand that there was nothing to complain about. "Hurt your feelings or hurt your pride?" Gray asked gently.

Lucy met his eyes with tears that wouldn't fall. "Maybe both? He's been my best friend here and I thought he would have said something to me if he was planning to propose to someone."

Gray focused on gathering ice magic in his hands and created a small ice lilly. He handed it to Lucy. "His conversation with you was the first I'd heard of it. I doubt if Lisanna even knows that he considers a promise made as a child to be binding as an adult. And seeing as we've been missing for the past seven years if she had feelings for him I imagine they probably faded somewhat. You realize, Natsu is an idiot, right? Did you really want to be the object of his affections?"

"He does a good job of saving me when the situation is dire," Lucy said smiling down at the ice flower in her palm. "But then, so do you and Leo and Erza." After closing her eyes for a few moments to collect herself the tears in her brown eyes dried up. "And you and Leo have both given me flowers now. What will Juvia think if she found out you gave me a flower?"

Gray groaned and cradled his head in his hands. "That woman is crazy."

"She just really adores you, as she should. You're pretty amazing," Lucy confided. He peeked at her through his fingers. "She even joined Fairy Tail after you defeated her because you made such an impression."

"Juvia is a friend. She and I work well together-water and ice do mix together nicely. However, she's absolutely psychotic around me. I was really grateful to have a chance to not cross paths with her. But, it's really funny, because Leon-my old training partner-has a huge crush on her."

"Hmm," Lucy said with a thoughtful expression. Gray glanced at her worriedly. It had been his experience whenever she grew creative it was either brilliant or disastrous - no middle ground.

She didn't seem forthcoming with whatever scheme she had, so with a heavy sigh, he asked, "And what are you thinking now?"

Lucy smiled manically and giggled. "I have a great idea!"

"Okay, let's hear it," was his wary response.

"So, I was upset that Natsu is engaged to Lisanna-even though that's ridiculous-but if that's what makes our friend happy then I should be happy for him. I don't want him to think I have crush on him or anything."

"Do you have a crush on him?"

"Of course not! Well, maybe a little, since he has saved my life multiple times. But then so have you, Erza, and Leo. I certainly don't have a crush on Erza."

Did that mean she had a crush on him and Loke? "And you've been an important member of our team as well. Without your skill over the celestial spirits there would have been many disasters that no matter our power we'd have been unable to thwart," Gray conceded.

"Thanks for that, Gray." She gave him a faint smile that crinkled the corners of her eyes. "So, my idea, given your situation with Juvia: you want her to be your friend, and even though you've told her repeatedly that the feeling isn't mutual she keeps being interested. Maybe if you were unavailable she'd move on and you could work with her without her acting crazy."

"That sounds good. Go on. How am I supposed to be unavailable? Extended jobs haven't worked so far other than giving myself a mental holiday from the crazy."

"You and I," Lucy said pointed between them. "We become the ultimate team."

"By team, you mean..."

"We pretend to be lovers. It's brilliant!"

"..." Gray didn't know what to say to that.

"Do you not agree?" Lucy asked cautiously. "I thought it would work. Natsu could freely explore his relationship with Lisanna without worrying about my feelings and Juvia would finally get a clue."

"Why lovers? Why not boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Oh, uh," Lucy laughed nervously. "That could work too."

Lucy's idea might just hold merit and he shouldn't discount it straight away. "Not to be arrogant, but I'm handsome and you're gorgeous. It stands to reason that once we started a relationship we wouldn't be able to keep our hands off one another. So after a few jobs alone it would seem the natural progression." The temperature had started to cool.

"Uh, Gray, are you sure you're comfortable with the idea?"

"Of course! Why would you think I'm not?"

Lucy lifted up his discarded shirt and pants. "You're sitting on the bench in your boxers."

"Jeez," Gray muttered grabbing the articles of clothing and dressing himself again. "Okay, maybe a little nervous about the idea."

"So, what's the other job you have picked out for us?"

"It's the job Mirajane gave me. It takes place on Saturday evening, but we'll need to arrive in the early afternoon to prepare," Gray answered. "And we'll go shopping either later tonight or tomorrow for the appropriate attire." Lucy loved shopping and she had great taste and a limited budget, so with her help he might be able to keep the experience productive and short.

"And what attire is that?"

"A tuxedo for me and an evening gown for you."

"What exactly is our job?"

"Don't worry, Lucy!" He reached over and cupped his hand against the back of her head and drew her face to his chest, then kissed the crown of her hair. "I know for a fact that it will involve skills we both possess." He released his hold on her and smiled in a dazzling display of his pearly whites. "Erza should be back on Sunday. We can probably start on the complicated job you found by Monday."

"Maybe this pretending to be lovers thing is a bit too much," Lucy murmured.

"Non-sense. It's the best idea you've had for our situation! And, it will be fun!"

The door to the trailer opened, and their employer Josiah Veridian stepped out holding a bowl of fruit. He paused halfway down the stairs and almost dropped the bowl at seeing the cleared off slab. "I just came out to see if you kids needed a snack. I didn't really think you'd be done."

The Fairy Tail mages stood and Gray quickly put his pants back on hoping the older man wouldn't have noticed his habit. He had good timing; because by the time Josiah turned to face them he was appropriately dressed. The older man held out the bowl to them.

"We finished a short while ago and were taking a breather," Gray explained.

"Help yourself to some fresh grapes. I'll go back inside and bring out your payment with the fifteen percent bonus. There's no need for you two to stick out here." He gestured toward the darkening sky. "The bottom is about to drop and you'll get soaked by the looks of things."

Lucy picked up Gray's discarded shirt and tossed it to him before she buttoned up her rain jacket. Josiah returned shortly with their money—all twenty-three hundred jewels.

They left with a spring in their step and their wallets bulging with money. Thunder rumbled ominously in the overcast sky. "We might need to wait to shop until tomorrow morning," Gray commented.

"A little water never hurt anyone," Lucy countered. "My landlady is going to be thrilled—she'll be getting my rent a few days early!" She hooked her arm through the crook at Gray's elbow and fell into step with him. "You are a master at reading the job request board."

"You've got the best apartment in our team, I have to make sure you can make rent," Gray countered. He was a little uneasy at having Lucy latched onto his arm. Perhaps she didn't notice that her large bosom brushed against his arm. Surely, she had some back aches from supporting that weight. He remembered briefly when they swapped bodies that it was a bit difficult to balance with her shape. Perhaps she was the most fit of them all being as mobile as she was with her generous proportions.

"What are you thinking? You look a million miles away?" Lucy asked, dark eyes searching his.

"Just that we need to hurry or we're going to be soaked," he answered as a flash of lightning lit up the sky followed almost immediately by a crack of thunder. That meant the storm was near. He started to speed up and Lucy matched his pace as they headed back toward the guild.

It wasn't another five minutes before the bottom fell out of the clouds and the downpour of rain started to drench them. Gray took hold of Lucy and swept her up bridal style and with her body pressed close against his chest and her arms around his neck ran at top speed with her apartment as his goal.

"Gray!" Lucy squealed ducking her head against his throat.

"It's faster this way," he growled. By the time they reached Lucy's front doorsteps the rain was so dense they could hardly see more than a foot in front of them. Lucy pulled out her front door key and after unlocking the door, Gray stumbled inside still clinging to Lucy. He set her gently on her feet and leaned wearily against the door closing it behind him.

Lucy began to laugh. "My, that was exciting. I don't think I've ever been carried like that to avoid a little rain. I've only been carried when I was too injured or running from monsters."

Gray sent her a wobbly smile. "Glad I could change up the experience for you." He took a deep breath and steeled himself for the run to his own home. "Well, I'll come by in the morning then." He reached for the doorknob, but Lucy's hand upon his wrist kept him from opening it.

"Don't be ridiculous. You might be the amazing ice mage, but you can still pick up a cold from this weather. You're going to dry off and get warm and wait for this rain to stop. It's not like you haven't broken into my apartment before."

"It might not let up until morning, Lucy." Gray was nervous about the idea of possibly staying over at her place now that they had decided to try their hand at pretend lovers. What if things got out of hand? Lucy was his friend, but there was no denying he was attracted to her—especially after carrying her wet body pressed tightly against him.

"Then you'll stay the night. Let me grab you a towel. I may care about your health, but I'm still selfish enough to want dibs on the first hot shower," Lucy said giving him a quick smile. She went to the linen closet just inside of her bathroom and took out a pair of towels. One she set on the counter of her bathroom and the other she held out to Gray. "Now you can strip out of those wet clothes. You can set them on the washing machine and I'll wash and dry them in a bit."

He didn't even have a chance to protest because she went into her bathroom, shut the door, and turned on the shower. He couldn't help but note that she failed to lock the door. Was that trust on her part? Or was that an open invitation? He decided not to test his luck and did as requested, stripping out of his wet clothes including his boxers and then wrapping his waist in the towel.

He noticed on the desk in the corner of the room a familiar journal. The steam from the shower had started to seep out from under the bathroom door. She tended to take long showers, so he had time if he wanted to look through her journal—maybe a quick peak.

The temptation was too great and he found himself flipping through the pages. There was no declaration of undying love for him—he wasn't surprised as this wasn't his first glance through her journal. What he did find was a surprise. Her last few entries had been the lyrics to songs she was writing—and they were actually pretty good though a bit darker than he would have thought.

_I draw disaster from the fane  
Like fire in the sky  
I am the bandage and the bane  
The furor of the fires  
I stand alone when none remain  
A creature of the night  
I'll cut you in, but there's no way out  
I run with the foxes and hunt with the hounds_

He heard the water turn off and he quickly put the journal back as it was and settled himself on the couch and closed his eyes feigning sleep. He could feel the steam from the shower envelop the room when Lucy opened the bathroom door. He opened his eyes after a moment.

"It's all yours," she said stepping out wearing a robe and hand-drying her long hair with a towel.

"If you were trying to convince others that we were a couple all they'd have to do was see this scene between us: you coming out of the shower in a robe and me in only a towel." He stood and started to make his way to the bathroom.

Lucy's gaze traveled up and down his body. "I've seen you half naked before, but it still amazes me just how good looking you are. Now hurry up and shower before I ravage you," she said with a giggle.

Gray rolled his eyes. "You joke, but you're seriously putting me in a weird position," he said passing her and stepping into the bathroom.

She reached out and took hold of his shoulder, her cheeks were crimson and she wouldn't look him in the eyes. Her gaze was solidly fixed on his collarbone. "Maybe we wouldn't have to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Gray swallowed thickly. "Let's just leave ourselves open to the possibility," he said. He wasn't about to risk one of his very precious friendships. "And regardless, promise to be friends."

Lucy nodded and then looked him in the eyes. "Promise. Now, take your shower. I'll make us something to eat and start the laundry. There are more towels in the linen closet and I have another robe that isn't too girly in the back of that closet if you'd prefer it."

"Maybe some hot tea?" he asked.

"Of course and with a dash of milk to make it not too hot, just like you prefer," Lucy said starting for the kitchen.

Gray lingered in the doorway for a moment longer to watch her sashay her hips. He then stepped into the bathroom and shut the door and leaned against it. What was he getting himself into? He'd never even gone on a date before. He knew that Lucy had, because he'd seen her dress up and meet up with guys in town—he and Natsu had taken turns keeping an eye on her to keep her safe in case one of the guys tried something. Maybe he should ask Loke for advice—the celestial spirit was renowned for his dating prowess—however, how would he feel when the woman in question was his beloved key keeper?

There was a knock on the door. "Gray? Are you having trouble figuring out the shower? It can be a little complicated."

"Uh, no I think I've got it figured out," he answered. He stood in front of the shower and then blinked in confusion. She wasn't kidding. There were at least three nozzles and none of them were marked.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, her voice teasing.

"Okay, maybe a little," Gray admitted.

"Can I come in?"

"It's not locked."

She entered the bathroom and without a glance at him made her way to the shower. The mirror was still fogged up from her hot shower. She started the lowest nozzle and water poured out of the bottom faucet. "Feel this and let me know when it's the right temperature. Once you find the right setting you can't change it."

He kneeled beside her and touched the streaming water and cringed. "A bit hot for my tastes."

She adjusted the nozzle and then glanced at him in askance. He felt the much cooler temperature—still a bit warmer than usual for him, but it might be nice. He nodded. She then flipped a switch and the water came out of the shower head up top. "Enjoy," she said with a last smile before flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking out of the bathroom closing the door behind her.

He was definitely in trouble. He hung his towel on the hook behind the door and stepped into the shower—and then promptly turned it off so that he could turn down the temperature a few notches before starting it back up again—he definitely could use a cold shower.

_A/N: The lyrics come from a House of Heroes song called Lose Control—it's one of my favorites!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Lucy busied herself in the kitchen preparing some refreshing herbal tea for her and Gray to boost their immune system. Her pet Plue-the small white Canis Minor celestial spirit- was wandering around her feet "plue-ing." Absently, Lucy patted Plue's head as she brought two mugs of hot tea toward her dining room table. She went back and took a plate of crackers, cold cuts, and cubes of cheese from her refrigerator to set on the table next to the tea.

She went to her dresser and took out some fresh panties, short pajama shorts and a comfortable t-shirt that was always falling off her right shoulder. She exchanged her terrycloth robe for the cute blue and purple outfit. The sound of running water cut off in the bathroom. When Gray opened the door there was no steam pouring out-apparently the Ice Mage didn't enjoy hot showers. And then Gray stepped out completely nude.

"Gray!" Lucy warned quickly averting her gaze, but it wasn't fast enough to avoid an eye-full of toned, muscular, impressive male.

"What?" Gray asked looking wide-eyed from side to side and taking up a fighting stance. "What's going on?"

"Could you put on a robe?"

"Ack!" Gray shouted slamming the bathroom door behind him. He stepped out a moment later wearing the robe Lucy had pointed out earlier. "Sorry about that," he apologized sheepishly as he made his way to the table.

"I hope you're hungry," Lucy said choosing to not comment further on his previous state of undress. She'd been teammates long enough with Gray to have seen him in his streaker state a time or two.

"I'm almost always hungry. My magic requires a lot of energy." Gray sat in the chair across from her and started to help himself to the snacks. "I appreciate you letting me stay here while it's storming outside, especially since I hate getting soaked, but it's really unnecessary. The cold doesn't bother me."

"I still remember when we traded bodies and I was drooling ice cubes because your body is so cold! And as for you staying here - part of it is selfishness." Lucy glanced over toward the calendar on her wall. It was the twenty-seventh of October.

"How is that?"

"Today is my mother's birthday," Lucy explained.

"Oh," Gray said. "Do you still write her letters?"

Lucy nodded.

"How old were you when she passed away? I lost my parents when I was seven."

"I was ten," Lucy answered. "It was the same year as when the dragons disappeared."

They ate in silence. Lucy thought about her parents. They were both gone now. Though, she didn't lose them to a rampaging monster like Gray did. And while she'd run away from home due to her father's inattention and plan to marry her off for a business proposition he had tried to make amends in recent years-unfortunately she and her teammates had been stuck in a time paradox.

"At least while we were in that time warp your father tried to make things up to you," Gray said breaking the silence.

"That may be part of the reason I had a problem with Natsu being engaged. My father had arranged a marriage for me when I was young and I had to find my own way."

"It's hard to compete with a memory," Gray offered. "When you lose someone you tend to focus on all their good qualities, while the people you see on a regular basis become annoying." He stirred his tea with his fingertip and caused it to cool dramatically. "We won't be able to avoid Natsu indefinitely."

"Should we ask him to assist in the longer mission?" Lucy asked.

Gray shrugged. "Not necessarily. You and I have worked together before. He wasn't there when we waited tables at one of the local restaurants to make your rent a few months back. Erza might want him though-we are Fairy Tail's strongest team."

"Of course, when we're all gone bad things tend to happen. Remember when we returned to find the guild had been destroyed by Gajeel and his old guild?"

"Hard to forget when your guild leader is drained of his powers and your new teammate is kidnapped on orders of her very powerful father," Gray answered with a cocked eyebrow. "Or how about when we were stuck in the time paradox and came back to discover Fairy Tail had gone from being the number one ranked guild to dead last?"

"You won't be able to avoid Juvia forever either, Gray."

The ice mage shrugged. "I know that. She joined Fairy Tail because she was impressed with our guild's mentality and because of her crush on me. Any time I'm around her I always end up soaking wet. I hate being wet," he answered with a scowl.

A clap of thunder shook the very walls of the apartment, the lights flickered, then went out. Lucy closed her eyes to calm her nerves. The electricity went out-it wasn't a big deal. She'd just light a candle and it would be fine. She heard Gray's chair slide across her wooden floor and opened her eyes in time to see Gray light a candle.

"How did you know where my candles were?"

Gray scratched his neck sheepishly with his free hand. "Well, we do often come here after jobs, and when we forget to pay our electricity, or go grocery shopping..."he trailed off.

"By we, you mean? You and Natsu?"

"And Erza and Wendy and Cana!" Gray clarified setting a second candle on the table. "That's why we don't mind helping you to make rent. You've the best place-it's cozy. It feels like being at home. And your refrigerator always has the best food."

"Next thing you know you'll tell me you have spare clothes stashed here."

"Actually," Gray started with a bashful expression. "I think I have some pants in the back of your closet."

"What?"

He didn't answer but left the table and went toward her closet with one of the candles. Lucy tried to calm down her anger. She was quite aware that her teammates felt free to enter her home at their convenience. She could think of at least ten times in the past year when one of her teammates were inside her apartment when she opened the door. Gray had been nothing but kind to her that day and a good friend. And if he happened to have stashed some extra clothes at her place it might be for the best, because with him only wearing a robe the chances were good she'd be seeing a lot of Gray.

She stood and starting to clear the table under the remaining candle light. "Maybe I can hang your clothes so they'll dry faster since the power went out."

Gray followed after her sans the robe and in a pair of black pants with a candle toward the laundry closet, his bare feet echoing softly in their steps. Silently, she pulled out his clothes from that day and hung them up on the rod above the washing machine. "They aren't too damp so hopefully it won't take them long to dry."

"So what do you want to do now? How about you tell me what's going on in your book?" Gray suggested.

"I told you! I promised Levy that she will read it first!" Lucy said slapping her hand on his chest teasingly.

"But I know how it starts, I need to know what's going to happen to Filion and Trina!" Gray said grabbing hold of her wrist. "Please? I'm your pretend boyfriend! I have rights too!"

Lucy laughed and propped her hip against the kitchen counter. Plue circled around her feet excitedly. "You know, Gray, Juvia is my friend. She already thinks that we're rivals for your love."

"And? If she already believes that you're in love with me and you two are still friends- then our plan shouldn't affect that friendship," Gray reasoned. "Don't worry it will be fine. Besides, this plan is to protect me from her obsessive clutches. It's one of the best ideas you've had and it will keep me safe from unsolicited female attention."

Another rumbling thunder shook the walls and Lucy was suddenly in Gray's arms. She laughed nervously before pulling away. "I'm not scared of rain or anything, I just don't like lightning."

"Pluuuuuuueeeee!" Plue squealed in terror. Lucy kneeled down and hugged and soothed the spirit before she dismissed it back to the spirit world.

"This rain isn't going to ease up anytime soon," Gray said. "If you're determined not to let me walk home in the storm we might as well go to bed. I'm exhausted," he said with a yawn-not bothering to cover his mouth. Gray took hold of Lucy's wrist and picked up the candle from the countertop. He started to lead her toward her pink frilly bed, but paused to blow out the candle on the dining table first. He set the other candle on her desk and pulled her down beside him.

"Exactly where do you think you're sleeping?" Lucy demanded, hands flying to her hips and glowering at her teammate.

"What kind of question is that?" Gray sat on her bed without a second thought. "I always sleep on your bed when I stay the night here."

Lucy wanted to protest, but she should have known that Gray wasn't going to sleep on the floor-that's something Natsu would do. The few times that the entire team was at her apartment it seemed that Gray always gravitated to her bed. Natsu claimed the floor next to the bed (unless he was sick then she often found him under the covers) and Erza slept sitting up with her back propped against the wall and ready to spring into action at any moment.

"Fine. I suppose you have a point. The reason lightning bothers me is that Mom died during a thunderstorm. It's not that I'm scared or anything," Lucy said defensively.

"I never said you were scared. And don't worry, there won't be any funny business," Gray promised as he pulled back the covers and encouraged Lucy to slip inside their warmth. He blew out the nearby candle and lay on top of the covers next to her. "Let's just get some sleep so we can start early in the morning."

Lucy's eyes began to adjust to the darkness and she could make out her friend's features. "Gray?"

"Hm?" Gray asked, blinking his dark blue eyes sleepily.

She lifted her hand to brush aside his bangs, her fingers brushed softly across the scar above his left eyebrow. She remembered when he received the injury on Monster Island. "We've been through a lot."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Lucy, I know you're sad thinking about your parents. I can't say that I don't have the occasional depression when I think about losing mine or when I think about losing Ur. Fairy Tail is your family now. I'll be here when you need me."

Why was it that Gray seemed to know exactly what to say? Lucy felt her body relax and her hand fell away from his forehead. "Good night, Gray."

Not ten minutes had passed when there was a pounding on the front door of the apartment. Lucy and Gray both shot straight up in bed. "Do people normally knock on your door in the middle of the night in the rain?"

"It's hardly the middle of the night-maybe eight o'clock?" Lucy said pushing aside her covers and starting for the door. The next thing she knew Gray was beside her again. "What are you doing?"

"You're always getting kidnapped. I'm not about to let it happen on my watch," Gray said. He reached the door first and glanced through the peep hole. "Interesting," he said before touching Lucy's shirt where it had fallen further off her shoulder and pulling it back to it's appropriate position before he opened the door.

Lucy was about to reprimand the Ice Mage for taking the liberty to touch her shoulder when she realized he was simply preserving her modesty. And she was glad for his action when her guests presented themselves.

Wendy and Carla stood on Lucy's doorstep. The Sky Dragon Slayer wore a bright blue colored rain coat and had an umbrella over her head and was holding her prim and proper Exceed in a tight embrace against her chest. "Uh, Gray? Is Lucy here?"

"I'm right here, Wendy. What's wrong?" Lucy asked stepping into view.

"I just finished a lesson in town on herbal treatments by the village healer. I was on my way back when the storm worsened and you lived closer so I thought..." Wendy trailed off nervously when another flash of lightning lit up the sky.

"Come in, come in!" Lucy took hold of the girl and forced her inside before shutting and locking the door. "Sorry, no power. Just hang up your jacket on the coat rack right here and you can set your umbrella on the tile by the door."

"Thank you for letting us in," Carla said-always the diplomat. She eyed Lucy and Gray suspiciously. "We aren't interrupting?"

"The electricity went out so we decided to go to bed early. We have an early morning planned. You're welcome to stay over," Lucy invited. "How were you lessons?"

"Very helpful and as a result of my studies even if I am unable to utilize my powers I will still have the ability to help with injuries. I like to be useful," Wendy said. "What do you two have to do early in the morning?"

"You've saved my life a few times. And we are planning to shop!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Prepare for our next job request," Gray corrected. "You need a bigger bed, Lucy." He went back to her adequately sized bed for the one person it was intended for and laid back down and immediately went to sleep. It was almost comical how he could be one-hundred percent alert one moment and unconscious the next.

"Maybe I do," Lucy agreed referring to her bed's size as she held back the covers for herself and Wendy. Lucy was next to Gray and Wendy was on her other side while Carla made herself comfortable on top of the covers at Wendy's feet.

The thunderstorm continued and while the rainfall was soothing the claps of thunder were unnerving. Lucy's thoughts drifted to her parents and her life as a debutante before she joined Fairy Tail. And she realized how blessed and lucky she was to have such close teammates that even with four of them sharing a full-sized bed (perhaps she needed to invest in a Queen) she felt richer than she ever felt as her father's daughter.

Hours later when the sun's rays began to stream through the cracks in her blinds Lucy opened her eyes blearily. Wendy was snuggled against her left-side and Lucy's cheek was resting against Gray's shoulder-which was surprisingly warm. She was incredibly grateful to see that she hadn't drooled on her handsome teammate's muscular shoulder.

Lucy sat up in the bed and stretched her arms above her head. "Wake up guys! The storm is over and the sun is up!"

Gray groaned and turned so that his face was hidden in a pillow. Wendy sat up and rubbed her eyes before picking up Carla and hugging the Exceed to her chest.

"You want to get some breakfast together? The stores won't open for another two hours," Lucy said.

"Okay," Wendy agreed getting out of the bed and straightening the wrinkles from her clothes.

Lucy shook Gray's shoulder. "Wake up sleepy-head. Your clothes should be dry by now. Get dressed so we can have breakfast at the Guild Hall." She kicked back the covers and went to her closet to change into more appropriate day-time attire.

"It's hot!" Gray said sitting up abruptly. The discarded covers had all been tossed over him. He looked around the room quickly before he relaxed and laid back against the pillows. "Five more minutes..."he trailed off.

**OoO**

Gray and Lucy continued towards the Guild Hall after walking Wendy to her home-the Sky Dragon Slayer decided that she'd like a change of clothes and that she would join them later for breakfast. Gray had his hands tucked into his pants pockets and kept a wary eye open for Juvia. No doubt the Rain Mage was somewhere nearby and watching. Perhaps she was part of the reason behind the rain storm?

"So, where are we going to shop for our clothes for tomorrow's job?" Lucy asked. "Lucky for you I know a thing or two about fashion thanks to my upbringing. It's really the only good thing that came out being the Heartfilia heiress."

Gray didn't know what to say to that, but it was nice to see Lucy when she was in a confident mood. It wasn't often that Lucy mentioned her upbringing-perhaps she was feeling sentimental after her mother's birthday. "There's a shop on the outskirts of town that have suits, tuxedos, and evening gowns. I figured that would be the safest bet."

"Walda's Wedding Wonderland?" Lucy asked clasping her hands in front of her chest with sparkles in her eyes. The look made him nervous.

"Yeah, I suppose that's the name," Gray reluctantly agreed. He sensed something at his two o'clock and caught a brief glimpse of blue - Juvia? Probably. "Come on, I'm hungry," he said taking hold of Lucy's hand and running toward the Guild Hall forcing her along.

Lucy laughed breathlessly when they crossed the threshold of their headquarters and Gray released her hand. There weren't too many guild members in the place just Cana, Macao, Bisca, and Alzak. Cana and Macao appeared to have never left the previous night and were drinking heavily at their table. Mirajane was as usual at the bar. He and Lucy started to make their way toward the bar-stools.

"GRAAAAAAAAAY!"

Gray looked to his left just in time to push Lucy protectively behind him and out of the way as Natsu came running at him with fists raised and fire steaming out of his mouth. Happy trailed behind flying to keep up with his wings beating rapidly.

"What are you doing coming here early in the morning with Lucy!?"

"None of your business!" Gray encased his fist in ice and punched Natsu in the face.

"Of course it's my business! Lucy is my teammate!" Natsu declared taking the punch like it was a gentle tap and not what was causing the huge swelling in his right cheek.

"She's my teammate too!" Gray shouted. The air around him dropped several degrees in temperature while the air around Natsu began to heat up.

Lucy stepped between them and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Guys! Calm down! I don't have time for another pointless fight between you two!"

Natsu gaped at her. "Pointless fight? I'm defending your honor, Lucy!"

"No you're not, you're picking a fight with our friend and teammate. Gray and I have a busy couple of days, so if you're not going to help then leave us alone," Lucy warned. Natsu and Happy both had bewildered expressions on their faces. She spun away from them both and made her way to Mirajane. "Those two drive me crazy!"

The white-haired S-class mage smiled apologetically while wiping down the bar with a clean rag. "They have always been at each other's throats, but when it matters they always come through. At least you and Erza have tamed them somewhat."

"Yeah, I know," Lucy agreed. "They've both saved me enough times. Do you know if breakfast is ready yet?"

"Today's special is omlettes," Mirajane said. She leaned across the bar close to Lucy. "So, what's going on with you and Gray? You know I always thought you two would make an adorable couple," she whispered.

Lucy's automatic response was to deny anything going on, but Gray had agreed to her idea of being in a pretend relationship. "You also said the same thing about me and Natsu, me and Loke, and me and Laxus- so I'll let you know when I figure it all out," she answered vaguely. The bar-stools on either side of her were pulled out and Natsu sat at her left and Gray on her right.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. It's just, I don't want you mad at me," Natsu said. He wouldn't look her in the eyes and stared hard at the wooden bar in front of him.

"Aye, don't be mad at us, Lucy," Happy pleaded standing in front of her looking like the sad, dejected blue cat that he was. "You know Natsu is an idiot."

"I'm not mad, I just don't want to have mine or Gray's time wasted. We have a job request later that we have to prepare for and he doesn't have time for a scuffle with you." Lucy angled herself toward Natsu and hooked his chin with her curled index finger to force him to look at her. "You didn't seriously think that Gray would be anything, but a gentleman to me, did you?" She released his chin.

"I guess not," Natsu agreed reluctantly.

"How did your job with Lisanna go?" Gray asked from Lucy's other side.

"We just did a short job yesterday-we ended up pet sitting some large animals," Natsu said.

"Gray! My prince!" Juvia exclaimed holding a wrapped present to her chest. "Juvia has brought you a present to beg forgiveness for her terrible behavior yesterday."

Gray's cheeks flamed in embarrassment and he rubbed his fingers over his forehead where he started to feel a stabbing pain above his right eye. "Juvia, no."

"But, Gray, Juvia really thinks you will enjoy this present!"

Gray turned to her. "If it is just a token of friendship I accept. However, I have already forgiven you for the accident yesterday. If this is another attempt to win my affection I do not want it."

Juvia's shy expression switched rapidly to one of outrage as her eyes changed focus from Gray to where Lucy sat beside him. "It's you! Isn't it? Lucy, my rival for Gray's love! What have you done? I thought you were my friend!"

Lucy swallowed hard and scooted closer to Natsu and further from Gray. "Uh, well you see, Juvia..."

"Don't blame Lucy for this, Juvia." Gray reached over and drew Lucy back near him with an arm around her waist. "Don't be shy, Lucy." Gray gave her a sharp look and crinkled his forehead to ask permission. She nodded slightly. "Lucy and I have developed romantic feelings, but it was not in direct opposition to your attempts, Juvia. I'm sorry, but I don't know how many ways I can tell you no. I have had feelings for Lucy for a long time-even before you and I ever crossed paths."

"Juvia will defeat you, Lucy," Juvia warned. "Water is every where, Juvia is every where. You cannot keep Gray from Juvia. He belongs with Juvia forever!"

"Juvia!" Gray shouted with anger lacing his voice. "Stop! I'm with Lucy. I'm not interested in you outside of friendship."

"Gray is lying," Juvia said with her eyes filling with tears.

"No. I'm not," Gray said turning toward Lucy and cupping her face with his free hand and pulling her close and kissing her possessively on the lips. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and he felt his eyes closing as he relaxed into the action. Kissing Lucy was nice. Were all kisses this nice? He had never actually kissed anyone before-just CPR once and that was Lucy too. He pulled back.

"Woah," Lucy whispered and a puff of ice came out of her mouth.

Gray kept one arm around her and turned toward Juvia. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Juvia. We were trying to keep it a secret because we didn't want to hurt your feelings, but you have forced my hand. Please see that you and I are not going to be together."

"Juvia will not give up," Juvia vowed before she dissolved into a puddle of water and then vanished.

"That was creepy," Lucy said before turning back to face Mirajane in front of her. "I hope our friendship isn't over." Happy and Natsu were staring at her and Gray with their mouths hanging wide open.

"Boys come and go, girlfriends come back around for each other when it all comes crashing down," Mirajane reassured her with a smile. "Give her time and a lot of space."

Natsu shook his head and his hand went into an automatic fist with flames. "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

Lucy quickly looked to her left. "It just hadn't come up yet. You didn't tell me about Lisanna," Lucy argued eyeing his fist warily.

"Ice bastard, I'm going to beat you into a pile of ashes. You should have gotten my permission or something!"

Gray rose from his stool and stood between Natsu and Lucy. "I don't need your permission for anything flame-brain!"

"Guys, can you settle down please?" Mirajane asked calmly on the other side of the bar. "Gray don't you think there could have been a less embarrassing way to let down Juvia?"

"She doesn't listen to less embarrassing ways. I've told her that I wasn't interested countless times!" Gray growled with his hands clenched in fists.

"Oh! I get it!" Happy exclaimed. "You two are pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"What? Oh!" Natsu said nodding his head. "That makes sense. Of course, Lucy would never be interested in a guy like Gray."

"And what would Gray see in a girl like Lucy? She's so stupid!" Happy agreed.

Lucy reared back her hand and bopped the top of Happy's head while Gray let loose a wave of ice magic to encase Natsu's lower body. Then he head butted him. "Don't insult, Lucy," Gray warned, while Lucy shouted, "I am not stupid, you stupid cat!"

Lucy took hold of Gray's arm and started to stalk out of the Guild Hall. "Let's go, Gray. I won't stay here only to be insulted. We'll eat somewhere else."

At the door Wendy just entered the hall. "Lucy? Gray? Where are you going?" Her gaze went past them to where Natsu was melting his icy prison and Happy had stars circling above his head.

"Sorry, Wendy, we'll have to eat together later. Things are too annoying here right now," Lucy explained.

"That stupid cat did something stupid again," Carla muttered at Wendy's side.

Gray didn't want to think about it, but his pretend relationship with Lucy wasn't feeling very pretend.

* * *

_A/N: Hope y'all are enjoying this! Please remember to leave a quick review and not just follow the story anonymously. Feed back is appreciated and only takes a moment!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Gray folded his arms across his chest as he leaned back comfortably on the cushioned seat on the train. He stared out his window at the bland scenery of the train station grateful to not have a nauseated Natsu sharing their train car. Lucy sat across from him, scribbling in her journal—part of him was curious what exactly she wrote, but he was above sneaking into her house and reading her journal. Well, on most days he was above sneaking into her house and reading her journal and her novel.

"Are you still mad at me?" Gray asked.

Lucy glanced up from her journal and met his gaze. "About the kiss?"

Gray shrugged. "The kiss, the shopping experience, having to deal with Natsu and Juvia? I'm sure we're about to be the center of a lot of guild gossip thanks to the witnesses in the great hall. Any of the aforementioned options?"

"Well, we didn't have to spend so much of our money on clothes. I could have had Virgo dress us in fine clothing," Lucy explained. "I'm not a rich debutant anymore and I really don't like frivolous spending."

"I appreciate your thriftiness, but the celestial clothing that Virgo brings does not stay in our realm for long correct?"

Lucy nodded. "I suppose so."

"Then wouldn't it be embarrassing for you if a beautiful dress you wore in front of clients suddenly disappeared back into the celestial realm?" Gray thought back to all the times he had accidentally stripped when his nerves were raw or in the middle of a heated battle and that Lucy was often targeted by opponents to destroy her clothing. "You and I seem to end up wearing the least amount of clothes of anyone in our guild as it is."

"Cana doesn't wear much either," Lucy protested.

"Yeah, but that's by choice. I lose my clothes subconsciously and enemies always seem to want you naked." He used to be envious of the time Natsu and Hibiki had an eyeful of Lucy's endowed chest thanks to Gemini's imitation—Natsu kept mumbling about "jiggly" in his sleep on job requests. Then there was the time they had saved the Phoenix Priestess and Gray got an eyeful of his own when Lucy lost her towel. The image of her naked body was engraved in his mind for when he had his more interesting dreams. He certainly wouldn't mind a more leisurely look at Lucy. He pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. "I wonder what is taking the train so long to start heading out. We're ten minutes behind schedule."

"And as far as the gossip, it could be a good thing," Lucy said with a quick grin. "Maybe it will earn us a byline in Sorcerer Weekly! The powerhouse couple of the great Ice-Creator and Celestial Spirit Mage," she said raising her hand in the air to emphasize the imagined title.

"Still sore that you were ignored by that dweeb that came by the guild after you first joined, eh?" Gray figured that Sorcerer Weekly would practically kill to have an interview with any of the strongest members of Fairy Tail—particularly the ones that had been absent from the world for seven years and won the Grand Magical Tournament and saved the world from all the dragons. "Next time they'll be begging for an interview with the Beautiful, Talented, Much Beloved—Lucy Heartfilia!"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Lucy asked with a coy smile and a batting of her long eyelashes.

"I'm not blind. It's a fact that you're beautiful, not just my opinion," Gray retorted looking away from her and staring out his window again so that she wouldn't see his blush.

There was a knock on their train car door before it slid open with one of the attendants in her crisp white uniform bowing at them apologetically. "I'm very sorry Mister Fullbuster and Miss Heartfilia, but we are booked on this train and must ask you to share your car with some last minute riders."

"That's fine," Lucy said with a reassuring smile. She snapped shut her journal and moved to sit next to Gray on his benched seat. He didn't mind sharing with Lucy. Unlike Erza, she never jabbed him in the ribs with uncomfortable armor, or threatened to puke on him like Natsu, or try to poison him with love potions like Juvia. As a matter of fact, he found little reason to complain when sitting next to Lucy when she wore her short skirts and crossed her mile-long legs. He didn't mind at all. And the morning before sitting next to her at the bar in the guild hall had earned him a very satisfactory kiss.

The sound of arguing voices—one male and one female- were heard outside in the walkway of the passenger train. "This way, Miss McGarden and Mister Redfox," the attendant said gesturing the two into the half occupied train car.

"Levy and Gajeel?" Lucy asked Gray quietly. He shrugged, brushing his shoulder against hers in the process. His eyes strayed momentarily toward her prominent cleavage before he averted his gaze back out his window. He _really_ didn't mind sitting next to Lucy.

The two mages in question entered the car, Levy first—who brightened considerably upon seeing Lucy. "Lucy! I had no idea that you'd be on this train too! And Gray! What a wonderful surprise! How is your book coming, Lucy?" she asked sitting directly across from Lucy and leaving the window seat vacant.

Lucy laughed softly. "Levy, it's no further than it was last night when you came over for dinner."

Gajeel entered the car next, holding a bag over his shoulder. He paused to put it in the overhead compartment before taking the empty window seat. He glanced at Lucy then Gray. "Where's the flame brain?"

Gray noticed Lucy's hands white-knuckled clutching the hemline of her skirt in a nervous gesture. "Natsu wasn't suited for the job request we're taking," Gray answered before Lucy could say something. "It requires a certain finesse that our destructive friend lacks."

"Oh?" Levy asked with interest. "What job is that?"

Lucy looked over at Gray with an arched brow. He cleared his throat. "We'll be helping with a wedding. I'm making ice sculptures and Lucy is providing the music and singing."

"You sing?" Gajeel asked tilting his head. "If I knew you could sing I might have you do more than dress up like a bunny as my backup dancer. I could have some background singing perhaps. Do they need a guitarist? You know I like singing with the acoustic guitar. And I'm wicked talented with the harmonica."

"Calm down, Gajeel. Everything isn't about you. We have our own job," Levy said casting the Iron Dragon Slayer a glare. Her expression melted into a serene one and she smiled at Lucy. "I didn't realize that you sing, Lucy."

"It's more that Lyra—one of my celestial spirits- sings. I don't really sing," Lucy admitted. "I can cheerlead and if Evergreen hadn't made us into statues at the Fairy Tail pageant you'd have been able to witness my talents! And I would have won and not come in as the runner up!"

"That's non-sense, Lucy. You sing beautifully," Gray said reaching out his hand and giving hers that was still gripping her hemline a reassuring squeeze. Of course, the only time he'd heard her sing was while he was lounging in her apartment or on overnight jobs and she was in the shower and he could over-hear her.

"But, the only time I sing is when I'm in the shower," Lucy murmured narrowing her eyes she turned to face him fully with her famous temper rearing its ugly head.

Gray shrugged casually and stared back out his window—the safest place to look. "You sing loudly when you're in the shower. It's hard to ignore even when in another room."

And instead of having a hit upside the head—which no doubt would be the treatment Natsu would have received—Gray received a quietly murmured, "Thanks."

"And I voted for you in the pageant," Gray admitted not looking at Lucy but staring out his window. He might as well get all the pretend boyfriend bonus points now that they had an audience. It didn't hurt that he was speaking the truth.

Lucy's cheeks burned crimson and she averted her eyes from him and directed her attention back to Levy. "What about you two? It's unusual to see you on jobs together," Lucy said addressing the pair across from them. She pulled out her metal nail file from her messenger bag and started to file her nails.

"Since I was gone for all those years with the rest of you, my team and I don't always mesh as well as we used to," Levy said pulling a book out of her shoulder bag and setting it upon her lap to read.

"You mean, they're completely useless fools that fawn over you instead of accomplishing anything," Gajeel muttered.

"I told you, Team Shadow Gear is a perfectly useful group. Jet and Droy work very hard," Levy defended.

"I assume this is what you two were arguing about in the hall?" Gray asked glancing over at them.

"We weren't arguing. I was simply speaking facts. Without you, Jet and Droy would fail in all their missions. If they had been stronger when we first crossed paths you and your team wouldn't have been pinned to the tree by me," Gajeel said as he started to drum his fingers absently on his thigh. "Lucy is tougher than those two by far and she's the weakest member of her team!"

Lucy clutched at her left side. "And you're the reason I don't have a spleen. You were a terribly cruel enemy."

"Lucy isn't weak, but her strengths lie in areas outside of the brute force that the rest of Team Natsu possesses," Gray defended. He didn't need the Iron Dragon Slayer disrespecting Lucy and making her doubt herself again. "She took out an entire dark guild single-handedly that was holding The Love and Lucky merchant's guild hostage."

"My perspective on life has improved since then." Gajeel's dark eyes fell upon Lucy's file. "Do you need that still?"

"Uh, I guess I'm done," Lucy said extending the file toward him. Gajeel snatched it out of her hand and started to eat the file. "What? Don't eat it!"

"Gajeel!" Levy said hitting her partner's chest hard.

"I get hungry when you get me worked up and anxious. And trains make me nauseated," he mumbled as he chewed the metal file. "I'll buy you a new one, Lucy."

"It's okay," Lucy said slowly. Gray looked to his side and their gazes met. She started to giggle. "I guess I should have known what you wanted it for," she added with a smile. "And for the record, Gajeel, I'm happy to call you my friend. So what's your job?" she asked directing the question to Levy.

"Archeological dig site, they need me to read the ancient inscriptions and they need Gajeel's help with establishing steel support to keep the tunnels from collapsing," Levy explained tucking a loose strand of her shoulder-length blue hair behind her ear. "It seemed like a good reason for us to partner up again."

"You two do make great partners," Lucy said with a wistful lilt to her voice that caused Levy to blush and Gajeel to finish eating her file with a big gulp that prominently displayed his Adam's apple.

"And so do we, Lucy," Gray said throwing his arm around Lucy's shoulders and squeezing her to him in a friendly hug. "And we didn't have to start out our relationship with bondage," he teased with a suggestive wiggle of his brows at Gajeel.

"Why you!" The Iron Dragon Slayer made to lunge across the aisle, only to be held back by Levy's grasp on his arm. "You started off your relationship with stripping! I've never seen a pair in Fairy Tail to show more skin than you two!"

"He has a good point-about the way we started off- not the bondage or stripping part. We've come a long way from enemies to partners. We work well together, but I need you to not insult Jet and Droy, okay?" Levy asked.

Gajeel settled back in his seat. "I guess they're okay. I just don't like how they both have such obvious crushes on you," Gajeel grumbled. He glanced at Lucy with a sudden smile. "So, now that I know you sing, how about we serenade these two with a good duet?"

"Huh?" Lucy asked with wide eyes. "No, that's okay," she protested holding up her hands in a placating manner. Gray still had his arm casually around her shoulders and he removed it to put both his hands behind his head.

"I think you should do it, Lucy. What about that song you wrote in your journal? Maybe Gajeel could help you write out the musical accompaniment," Gray suggested.

"You read my journal?" Lucy asked with deceptive calmness.

"Just a little part, you had it open on your desk one day and I didn't realize what it was. There's a nice song about gray skies and rainy days."

"I didn't know you write songs too, Lucy!" Levy exclaimed. "You're a novelist and a song writer?"

"Eh, not really?" Lucy said rubbing her arm nervously. It seemed that her anger toward Gray was forgotten in favor of her embarrassment.

"Why don't you show him that song about birds?" Gray suggested. He'd knew it was written inside the journal she'd just put away. He could see the red little book sticking out the top of her bag. Levy followed his gaze and as best friends often do, invited herself to take the book before Lucy could protest.

"Wow!" Levy exclaimed. She'd opened the thick book to where Lucy had left her bookmark on the last page she'd been writing. "Did you just write this?" she asked looking across the aisle at her friend. She shoved the book under Gajeel's nose and his eyes widened as he read.

"You guys!" Lucy cried reaching across for the book, but Gray wrapped his arms around her and kept her hands pinned to her side. "Gray!"

"This is good stuff, Lucy! I could easily set some chords to these words," Gajeel said without looking up from the page. "Where's that bird song?" he asked as he started to flip past the previous pages.

"That is my personal journal," Lucy said through clenched teeth. She struggled within Gray's grasp, so he retaliated the way he knew best. He started to tickle her ribs. "Gray!" she hissed between breathless laughter. "This is not funny!"

"No one said it was," Levy answered quickly. "Gray's right! These songs are great! The prose and diction are fantastic! You really are talented!"

Gajeel began to tap at his armrest. "Just reading the flow of the words puts a rhythm in my head."

Lucy relaxed and the back of her head knocked against Gray's chin. He freed one hand to rub his tender jaw, but kept the other secured around Lucy's side.

"This is going to be a long train ride," Lucy groaned

"Lu-chan, it's going to be fun!" Levy predicted. "Now, what's this rumor I heard about the two of you being an item? You didn't say any such thing last night over dinner."

"It's a new development," Lucy admitted.

Gray shrugged casually. "We've always been attracted to each other. Frankly, I'm surprised that we haven't hooked up earlier, but I think since this is the first calm stretch of inactivity where we aren't facing and endless stream of bad guys it finally happened."

"That's so sweet!" Levy cooed clasping her hands together and sitting on the edge of her seat with hearts practically coming out of her eyes. "Honestly, I thought you two would be great together a long time ago. I've seen the way Gray looks at you," Levy whispered loudly to Lucy. "And I always thought that some of that tension between Gray and Natsu was rather territorial when it regarded you."

"Jeez, the way you say it sounds like I'm a stalker," Gray folding his arms over his chest and slouching in his chair.

"Not a stalker, but protective," Gajeel reassured him.

"Pot meet kettle," Gray grumbled.

"So, Gajeel, where's Panther Lily?" Lucy asked. "I thought the Exceeds of you dragon slayers never left your side."

"Inside the bag," Gajeel answered pointing to the overhead luggage he'd stashed upon entering their train car. "No pets allowed, so it's best to keep him out of sight."

"Stop talking about me down there! I'm trying to sleep!" the duffle bag above their heads shouted.

"Sweet dreams!" Levy called. "We'll try to keep it down.

Gray and Lucy both sweat-dropped.

**OoO**

It had been a month since the events of the Grand Wizard Tournament and the resulting onslaught of the dragons and the sacrifice of Ultear. The Crime Sorciere Guild that he founded upon his release from prison was in shambles. Meredy had lost heart in their mission after Ultear's loss and Jellal couldn't stop thinking about Erza since she returned to his world. It didn't help that all their leads on dark guilds have been exhausted.

In Ultear's farewell letter she'd practically demanded that he stop wallowing in his past mistakes and allow himself happiness. Because denying his feelings was only hurting the person he loved most.

And so, Jellal Fernandes wearing the garments of the mysterious Mystogan was making his way to the Fairy Tail Guild in Fiore. Only a handful of Fairy Tail mages knew of Mystogan's true identity as the Prince of Edolas-but Jellal felt he could trust Erza's teammates and the dragon slayers. When he donned the Mystogan disguise at the Grand Wizard Tournament with Makarov's permission no one but his teammates in Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere knew his true identity.

The five staffs strapped across his back caused a jingling sound with every step announcing his approach. Makarov would surely accept him into the guild-when he had been allowed to participate in the tournament the guild leader had said he had the same heart as the rest of a guild's members. Fairy Tail was known for being the home to those without family which is why it was such a close-knit guild. Those bonds made the guild stronger-as so many rival guilds that had dark tendencies discovered.

No one spoke to him as he continued through the streets of Fiore. No one stopped him from opening the doors to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. And Master Makarov was standing near the bar with Mirajane staring straight at him without an ounce of surprise. Jellal kept his eyes forward and didn't allow himself to be unnerved by all the prying looks from the guild members present. The silence was almost unnerving.

"Master Makarov," Jellal nodded his hooded head in greeting.

"Mystogan," Makarov answered. He was small statured-a deceptive trait that was quickly squashed when it was revealed he could transform his body into any size desirable. And given the size of his son and grandson Jellal was fairly certain his normal size was that of a large man. Perhaps he retained the smaller size to conserve energy and keep those around him at ease?

"Master, may I speak with you in private?"

"Certainly, son. Come with me to my office," Makarov said leading the S-class wizard into a private area. The other members in the common area started talking and laughing again and Jellal felt his shoulders relax ever so slightly from their previous tense state.

"Master Makarov, I have a selfish request," Jellal started, but was interrupted when the elder guild master raised his hand for silence.

"You wish to join Fairy Tail. Is that correct, Mystogan?" Even in private the old man kept his true name unspoken. Jellal nodded. "You are already a member. I would not have allowed you to participate on Team B at the tournament if you were not a valued member of our guild." The master rubbed his bearded jaw thoughtfully. "However, your performance was decidedly lacking. And your disguise at the theme park-before Natsu and Gray destroyed it-was rather pathetic. And you're also responsible for the depressed state of one of my best mages. Did you know there has been a cheesecake shortage because of her throughout the kingdom?"

Once again words failed him in the presence of this seemingly benign old man. Jellal had prided himself on his way with words, but his time in penance with Crime Sorciere taught him the value of silence. He chose his words carefully. "The independent guild that I formed is no longer able to operate with the loss of one of our core members. I must continue to fight the evil in this world-I promised Erza I would live to serve penance for my terrible deeds."

"You should not forget that you were possessed by an evil spirit for a decade and yet you managed to overcome that hatred to save Erza and Natsu when it really counted. And in the years since your sanity has been restored you have done nothing but good admirable deeds."

Jellal swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. The master was praising him and not cursing him. He didn't feel worthy of the praise, but he would hope that one day he could accept it. "My life was hollow when Erza, you, and her friends vanished for all those years. I had never felt so happy as to when I had seen those Fairy Tail members return."

Makarov was suddenly the same height as Jellal and the old man gently cupped his hand on the latter's shoulder. "All right son, just tell me where you want your tattoo?"

Jellal laid the palm of his hand over his left chest above his heart. "As you have said I have the same heart as a Fairy Tail member I believe it appropriate to have the insigna engraved on that flesh."

"So be it," Makarov declared.

A red-like Erza's-Fairy Tail Guild tattoo appeared above Jellal's heart and seared the flesh in discomfort that he had never been more happy to earn. "Thank you, Master Makarov," Jellal whispered.

"Just don't go getting Fairy Tail into any more trouble than usual." The old man started to head outside with his right hand raised with the thumb and index fingers pointing up. "And Erza should be back in a day or two. Make sure you stick around."

Jellal rubbed his fingers absently over his new guild tattoo. In just a few hours he'd have to face Erza. He wouldn't mention the fake fiancé, but if she were to ask he had promised Meredy that he would tell Erza the truth.

* * *

A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed this latest chapter. I enjoyed writing it, especially involving the secondary couples in this chapter. Be so kind as to write a review and give me some feed back.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello readers! Sorry about the wait for this chapter, but you can thank Nora57 for me posting this chapter tonight. Remember, your reviews are encouraging so take the time to drop a line. A list of my intended pairings: Lucy x Gray, Erza x Jellal, Natsu x Lisanna, Levy x Gajeel, Juvia x Lyon. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter Five:**

Lucy tugged at the waist of her form-fitting dress. It was a dark blue chiffon material that matched very well to Gray's dark blue vest and bow tie—he'd decided to wear a tailored suit instead of a tuxedo to their job at the wedding. She wore her keys strapped to her thigh in a functional garter belt.

"Stop fidgeting," Gray admonished reaching over and grasping her hand and pulling it away from her waist-line. She yanked her arm away from him. "Are you still mad at me about earlier?"

"My journal is private. You had no right to share it without my permission." She was mad at him, but not terribly so. Levy and Gajeel had only positive opinions on her songs, but an artist doesn't want their work distributed prematurely. If it had been poorly received it would have been too devastating.

"I'd say I was sorry, except I'm not. Your songs are amazing and they should be shared. And Gajeel can help you flesh them out," Gray cajoled. "We're almost there. I spoke with the father of the bride a few days ago when we accepted the job request. Apparently, his daughter and future son-in-law are huge fans of Fairy Tail. And it seems that our names especially caused a commotion of excitement."

"Good excitement, right?" Lucy asked. Hopefully, this wasn't a big scheme to kidnap her and steal her celestial spirit keys—again. The tips of her toes ached a little bit, but her high-heeled shoes were adorable and a little pain was worth looking top notch.

"Of course, who wouldn't be excited to have us working for them?" Gray answered tugging at his tie. Lucy pivoted to stand in front of him, knocked his hands aside, and straightened his askew tie. "Right, you'll have to make sure I don't strip this evening."

"I'm thinking of summoning Leo, Virgo, and Aries to assist," Lucy said. "Loke will probably help keep you calm and settle your nerves."

"They could be helpful assets," Gray agreed. "Just don't call Taurus or Aquarius—I'd like to avoid disaster."

The sound of rushing footsteps drew their attention. An older woman with hair frayed every which way and a frazzled expression stopped in front of them and put her hands on her hips and took several deep breaths. "Good, you're early. You must be the Fairy Tail mages Reginald was raving about. I'm Katrina." She handed a small binder to Gray. "These are the ice sculptures requested and the locations they need to be. And these," she said handing another small binder to Lucy, "are the song requests and order of the ceremony and reception. The prelude will need to start at five, and the procession will take place half an hour later. The reception starts at six and will last until midnight. The first half of the reception will be classical music—preferably harp or piano. And then the last few hours will be dance music, but we've a DJ for that and just need you for back up."

"Okay," Lucy agreed. "No problem on our end."

"Wonderful!" Katrina gushed breathlessly. "The original sculpture and musician had to cancel last week after a severe accident and we were in a desperate search to find replacements. We advertised to the local businesses as well as to your guild and are so grateful for you!"

"We understand our responsibilities," Lucy reassured her. "Now, you go and get ready yourself."

"Yes, of course," Katrina said patting her hair. "I need to make myself picture worthy."

After Katrina left, Lucy called forth Leo, Virgo, Aries, and Lyra. "Thank you all for coming," Lucy said by way of introduction. "Gray and I have a big job to do today and I need to solicit your help." She started to explain their duties, but paused when Virgo raised her hand as if to ask a question.

"Yes, Virgo?"

"Princess, why did you not come to me for your dress? I could have brought you the most beautiful fashion from the spirit world," Virgo said.

Lucy glared at Gray. "See, I told you!"

"It was my idea, Virgo, sorry. I wanted to take Lucy shopping," Gray explained. The pink haired maid nodded her head in acceptance of his excuse.

"Leo, you help Gray with whatever he needs," Lucy ordered.

Leo straightened the lapels of his suit. "I will help you in any way I can Lucy, my love. Gray and I make a great team," he agreed. He looked over at Gray. "Where do you want me, boss? And I like the suit; you almost look as good as me."

"Come on, Loke, we've got a lot of work to do," Gray said handing the red-head his binder. "Don't give me any flak either."

"Me? Give you flak?" Leo asked tipping his glasses down his nose just slightly to look at Gray over the top of their rims. "Who had Lucy save you from Juvia two days ago? That would be me-that's who!"

"Ah, shut up, let's get started," Gray ordered leading the other man away.

Aries folded her arms across her chest nervously. "And what can I help with, Miss Lucy?" she asked timidly as she watched Leo walk away with Gray.

"You and I are going to help Lyra set up for the musical aspect of this job," Lucy answered. She smiled warmly at her harp-playing minstrel. "I have a list of songs and order for you to perform. They wanted either harp or piano for the ceremony and for half of the reception. We won't be doing the dancing aspect as they have a DJ for that part."

"I can play piano," Aries offered, her cheeks burning pink in embarrassment.

"You know how to play the piano?" Lucy asked surprised.

The shy ram shrugged. "My mistress before Karen taught me."

"I had no idea, that's great! I can play a few songs myself. My mother taught me to play a few works of Beethoven before she died," Lucy said.

"Princess, what will you have me do? Would you like to punish me for my impertinence in questioning your selection of clothing?" Virgo asked prominently displaying her rear for a spanking should her master deem it necessary.

"No! I'm not going to punish you, Virgo! I shudder to think what that sleaze ball that had you before me might have made you do," Lucy said helping her spirit stand straight. "I want you to help with the serving of the food and perhaps you could offer a change of clothing for Aries." Lucy turned her attention back to Lyra. "Your outfit is fine and I want you comfortable for your performance."

"Princess, is there no magic treasure to dig a hole and find? I would be happy to offer my assistance in such a situation," Virgo prodded.

"I appreciate the offer, but not at this time. While Lyra is performing you, Aries, and myself will help the caterers with serving." Lucy flipped through her red binder and found the information on the caterer. "Virgo, I would like you to find Samantha once we finish setting Lyra up on stage and let her relate to you any orders she might have for us."

**OoO**

Gray looked at the diagram for a life-sized lion and lioness. "Lyon would have fun with this job, he'd have these ice sculptures come to life and chase after the guests." He concentrated his maker magic and produced a pair of the big cats standing side-by-side with their tails entwined in a cute way to imply they were in love.

"Which would certainly make the wedding memorable," Loke agreed. "So…..you and Lucy? What's going on with that?"

Gray started to choke at the unexpected question. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently while focusing on the diagram for the next requested sculpture.

"I mean, you have had a crush on her since she joined the guild. You'll be doing quite a few missions together in the near future without Natsu to run interference." Loke took the binder out of Gray's hands. "So, what's going on?"

Gray took the binder back and started on the next project. "We aren't all womanizers like you, Loke. Sometimes there are no ulterior motives."

"Right, sure, I believe you. Seriously, what's going on? You're my best friend and she's the love of my life whom I am sworn to protect. If anyone needs to know what the situation is—that would be me."

"The love of your life?" Gray asked, face pale and looking directly at the Lion Spirit. "I had no idea you felt that way about, Lucy."

Loke shrugged. "I will protect her with my life. I will never love someone the way that I love her. But don't worry, it's forbidden for a Celestial Spirit Mage to hook up with their Celestial Spirits and I won't risk endangering Lucy's well-being by breaking another taboo. So, just think of me like her loyal guardian lion." He grew quiet for a few moments. "If you had seen it. I was about to be erased from existence by the celestial laws, but she interceded and argued with the Spirit King-he actually gave her an audience! And then when she fought against that celestial spirit mage Angel she offered her life if the other mage would release Aries from her contract."

Gray pondered Loke's words before replying. Was his friend being serious? He knew the man before him was a womanizer while in Fairy Tail—though that was a front to distract himself from his inevitable demise. Could he truly love Lucy? Like love love? Or maybe it was deep friend/family love? When someone offers their life for yours it does make an impact. "Lucy and I have an arrangement for now."

"Ah, until she figures out your feelings are genuine, right?" Loke asked. "I'm okay with the idea of the two of you."

**OoO**

Lucy leaned against the wall and watched as the guests enjoyed their dinner. The caterers didn't need her assistance anymore and Lyra was just wrapping up the classical music portion of the entertainment. She could see Gray and Loke on the other side of the reception hall in conversation.

Virgo came over toward her with a single glass of water and offered it to her. "Here Princess, you need to drink."

Lucy accepted the water with a grateful smile and took a refreshing sip from it. "Their disc jockey is setting up right now and that will be our the end of our requirements," Lucy said.

"I believe this job has gone smoothly," Virgo agreed. "Though the place would look nicer with a big hole by the sidewalk, but as that was not requested of me I shall resist the urge."

"I appreciate your restraint," Lucy said with a wry smile. She could see Aries helping to serve the bridal cake. It was one of the few times she'd seen the ram spirit at ease.

It wasn't long before the bride and groom had their first dance, then the bride and her father and the groom and his mother. Then the disc jockey became active and the dance floor became crowded with celebratory wedding guests. Loke had asked Aries to dance after she helped finish clearing away the dishes from the tables and they hadn't left the dance floor since. Lyra had gone back to the spirit realm exhausted from performing earlier.

Lucy made her way toward Gray as he stood repairing one of the more delicate ice sculptures that had started to melt. "I like your work, Gray," she said.

He looked at her over his shoulder, dark hair falling over his eyes. "Thanks," he said before turning around to face her fully. "I'd say we've done a good job here. And you got a pretty dress out of it too."

"I didn't do this just for the nice clothes," Lucy said frowning and running her hands across the waistline of her dress. "I must admit, I seem to be cleaner after my jobs with you than with Natsu. I usually end up muddy or my clothes burned to ash when I do work with him."

"Then it sounds like we should do more jobs together." Gray held out his hand. "May I have this dance, Miss Heartfilia?"

"Why, Mr. Fullbuster, I would be honored," Lucy said accepting his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor. The ice mage rested one hand at her shoulder and the other held her right hand as he skillfully twirled her around on the dance floor. "I didn't realize you could dance."

"Master Ur made sure that Lyon and I knew how to dance properly with a lady-assuming we ever grew up and got the hell out of her cabin," Gray said with a fond smile.

"Your master sounds like an interesting lady," Lucy said thinking about the stories she'd learned about Gray's ice mage master. She was the reason that Gray had the habit of disrobing whenever he became nervous. Lucy would really like to be able to thank the lady for that sometimes! And other times when it was completely embarrassing throttle the woman.

At the end of the song, instead of starting the next tune the disc jockey took the microphone and made an announcement. "Ladies and Gentlement, the new Mr. and Mrs. want to make sure that you are introduced to two very important guests of theirs tonight. Direct from Fairy Tail we have two of the most famous mages-Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia!" A spotlight landed upon the two of them.

Lucy smiled nervously while Gray tugged on his tie-possibly preparing to strip. Lucy reached up and grabbed his hand to stop such unrobing progress. "Thank you for letting us be part of your special occasion," Lucy said using her voice projection that she'd learned as a debutant. "I'd also like to introduce a few of my celestial spirits-Lyra has returned for the evening, but she was the lovely lady that played harp for you earlier tonight. And Leo, Virgo, and Aries have been invaluable members of our team tonight!" she said guesting towards her other celestial spirits.

Leo bowed while Virgo and Aries curtsied.

"Sing for us!" the bride shouted.

"Yes, do a duet!" the groom added.

"Um, we don't really sing," Lucy said nervously.

"If the bosses want us to sing, we sing," Gray whispered. "Any particular request?" Gray asked the newly weds.

The groom looked to his bride. "You're the big celestial spirit mage fan, any requests?"

"You've Lost that Loving Feeling!" the bride said with a big smile.

"That seems a bit inappropriate for a wedding," Lucy said frowning.

"Nah, it's a very romantic song if you think about that Top Gun movie. Let's do this," Gray said gripping Lucy's wrist and leading her to the stage.

**OoO**

They stayed to assist with the reception's clean up. Gray couldn't help but to keep sneaking glances at Lucy. It had been an amazing experience to work with her for the last couple of jobs. She'd dismissed her celestial spirits, though Leo had lingered for a little bit to walk them back to the train station for their journey back to Fiore.

He had never realized what a difference it was to spend time with her just the two of them versus with their entire four-man team. It put things into a different perspective.

"I can't believe we sang a duet!" Lucy said laughing as she stashed her bag above their heads in the luggage rack on their train car. "I could get used to these jobs where our lives aren't in danger."

"These non-life threatening jobs don't tend to pay as much, but it is possible to make your rent without constantly endangering your life," Gray said as he reached above Lucy's head to stash her bag better in the storage compartment and to put his bag next to it. He then sat across from her, close enough that their knees were touching. He reached up to take off his tie and to unbutton his shirt the top few buttons. Lucy's honey-colored eyes widened and he quickly held up both hands placatingly. "Don't worry, I'm not stripping, just getting a bit more comfortable," he reassured her.

"I spent most of my life hiding behind my family's name. I want to be out there helping others now that I have the ability and when I'm with you, Erza, and Natsu I feel like I can accomplish anything no matter the difficulty!" Lucy said leaning back and closing her eyes.

"We have accomplished some almost impossible tasks," Gray agreed. "Are you going to try and sleep like that?"

Lucy cracked open one eye. "That was the plan."

"I have a better idea. Come over here," he said patting the bench he was sitting on. "And lay down with her head on my lap. It will be significantly more comfortable."

"I suppose that would be less likely to put a crick in my neck," Lucy agreed. "What about you though? Aren't you tired?"

"Honestly, I feel pretty wired. There's a thousand thoughts floating across my mind and I couldn't sleep right now even if I wanted to," Gray admitted.

"Are you worried about our next mission?" Lucy asked as she crossed the distance between them and lay on the bench next to him and placed her head upon his lap. Gray had one elbow resting on the window seal and had ran his free hand over Lucy's hair soothing her hair.

"A little bit, we need to talk to Erza in the morning and start planning. We also need to decide on teammates," Gray admitted. He didn't want to expose Lucy to Natsu right now-not when there seemed to be something more to them than pretend. However, he couldn't think of another member of Fairy Tail that he trusted more to have his back.

Lucy shifted on his lap so that she was looking up at him. She reached up and touched his jaw and held his gaze. "What about if we ask both Natsu and Lisanna?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, with his eyes widened in shock at her suggestion. "I thought you didn't want to be around either of them and that was the reason for our whole boyfriend-girlfriend charade?"

"It's just an idea," Lucy said turning away from him and having her face back toward the other side of the car. "And it doesn't have to be a charade," she whispered.

Gray felt his mouth go dry at her words. He wasn't for certain he heard her right, but he wasn't about to ask her to repeat herself in case he was wrong. Loke had practically given him his blessing to pursue Lucy and while they were friends he certainly felt different around her than he did around Erza.

"We'll ask Erza how many teammates she thinks we need. She's the best strategist," Gray said. After a great deal of hesitance, he let his free hand rest softly on Lucy's shoulder and upper arm. The even rise and fall of her chest indicated she'd already fallen asleep. He stared back outside his window at the night's stars. The extended job he'd agreed to help her with was going to be a challenge and would involve a great deal of investigation more so than just fighting. Levy would have been a helpful asset with her analytical skills. If only Mystigan were still around he'd be an ideal teammate-smart, analytical, and not romantically interested in the blonde sleeping on his lap.

**OoO**

The day had been a total success and Lucy was still on cloud nine. She'd slept on the train ride back snuggled comfortably next to Gray and was happy to say there wasn't even a crick in her neck. Gray offered to walk her back to her apartment. He carried her bag and they walked next to each other in comfortable, companionable silence.

Her happy bubble popped upon seeing the guest waiting on the doorsteps of her apartment.

"Juvia?" Lucy asked somewhat confused by the water mage's appearance. "It's very late," she said aware of her and Gray's fancy attire from the wedding.

The blue-haired woman quickly stood. "Lucy, Mr. Fullbuster," she greeted in turn.

"Mr. Fullbuster?" Gray asked with an arched brow. "What are you doing on Lucy's doorstep, Juvia?"

"The matter does not concern you Mr. Fullbuster," Juvia informed him with narrowed eyes. She turned her attention to Lucy and offered a shy smile. "I wanted to speak with you in private, Lucy."

"Sure," Lucy agreed. "I'll make us some tea and you can tell me what's on your mind, Juvia."

"No," Gray argued reaching out and placing a possessive hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Whatever you need to say to Lucy you can say with me here."

"This is a private conversation meant for two girl friends," Juvia answered coolly.

"It's okay, Gray. I trust Juvia." Lucy gently removed his hand from her shoulder and gave him a look that said _You should trust her too._

"Fine, but I'll be right out here. If you need anything just yell," Gray said stubbornly folding his arms across his chest.

"Come on inside, Juvia," Lucy invited taking the other girl's elbow and leading her inside her apartment. She showed her to the dining area. "I'll just heat up some tea."

"Tea isn't necessary, Lucy. I wanted to talk with you, not drink tea."

"Of course," Lucy said forsaking the pleasantries of tea and sitting across from Juvia at her small table. "It's about Gray," Lucy guessed.

"Actually, no. It's about us. You are my friend, Lucy. I have always considered you a rival for Gray's love."

Lucy didn't argue. Previously she'd always protested that she and Gray had anything romantic going on between them, but considering the pact she'd made with the ice mage she couldn't very well deny it now. "It's more of a new development," Lucy said staring down at her hands.

"Maybe for you," Juvia said reaching across the table and squeezing the top of Lucy's hands gently. Lucy glanced up and met her friend's serious eyes. "Gray has always had a crush on you since I met him. I would wear a new outfit and ask his opinion and he'd say 'You look nice.' Then you would wear a new outfit and ask the general group how you looked and he would say 'You look gorgeous, Lucy!' While it may have been subconscious I always knew that Gray held special feelings for you. I had just hoped that our complimentary magic would win him over to me."

"There is more to a person than their magic," Lucy said softly.

Juvia took back her hand and smiled quickly. "Fairy Tail has taught me that as well. Gray will hold a special place in my heart because it was with him that I saw the blue sky for the first time."

'Wow', Lucy thought with her eyes widening at the thought. That would leave an impression. And she would bet that Gray had no idea he was part of something so pivotal for the water mage.

"I know I was just an enemy at the time I met him, but he was so kind and respectful and strong and sweet." Juvia sighed. "I had hoped to impress him and claim him to be my own."

"You're never yourself around Gray," Lucy said.

The water mage shrugged. "I know. Sometimes when you want something so bad you don't stop to think that maybe it's not the right thing for you."

There was a pounding on the door. "Everything okay in there? You're not drowning her are you, Juvia?"

"We're fine, Gray!" Lucy shouted back.

"I know that Gray cares for me, but it's never been like how I care for him," Juvia admitted. "And you are my friend. I know that you have feelings for Natsu—I could always see that too. His engagement must have hurt." Juvia reached for Lucy's hand again. "Don't hurt Gray trying to make Natsu jealous."

"I won't," Lucy promised. "Juvia, I…." she trailed off and looked away. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Lucy. I'm not mad at you. I just wish that Gray looked at me the way that I've seen him look at you." Juvia stood and straightened the hat on her head. "I don't know what game the two of you are playing, but I can tell you it is not a game for him. He may act tough, but he's not."

"Juvia…" Lucy said standing as well with her mouth slack and unsure what to say.

"Gray helped me to see the blue sky and introduced me to hope. And, this may be strange, but you are my best friend in Fairy Tail and you have always shown me nothing but compassion. I wish you both well," Juvia said with tears of resolution in her eyes.

"What are you planning to do?" Lucy asked. Juvia never officially joined any of the smaller Fairy Tail teams. She'd hate to think the emotionally unstable water mage might do something stupid.

"It is time I opened myself up to new possibilities. I'm going to be part of a mission with Cana, Elfman, and a few members from Lyon's guild. It will only be for a few days. I want to see what it is like to be chased after. I'm tired of running."

Lucy closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Juvia in a tight embrace. She could feel her clothes dampen from the contact, but she didn't care. "You're one of the bravest women I know," Lucy whispered. "And I'm proud to call you my friend."

Juvia's arms tentatively returned the hug. "Just remember, if you break Gray's heart I won't forgive you."

Lucy laughed and pulled away from her friend. "I'll be careful. And I'm not doing this to make Natsu jealous. I just wanted to open myself up to new possibilities."

Juvia nodded. "That is what I am intending to try. I am following your example. Perhaps it is worth returning Lyon's affections. I just hope they weren't some rivalry thing between Gray and him."

"You are worthy of love, Juvia."

Juvia started for the door. "So are you, Lucy." She opened the door and Gray fell inside the apartment as he'd obviously been leaning against the door trying to eavesdrop. "Take care of my friend, Mr. Fullbuster."

"I will, Juvia," Gray promised. He stepped inside, set their bags on the floor, and stood next to Lucy as they watched Juvia walk away down the street. "What was that about?"

"I think Juvia just gave us her blessing," Lucy said.

"Really?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Though she did promise me bodily harm should I break your heart."

Gray laughed and wrapped his arm casually around Lucy's shoulders and squeezed her to him in a hug. "Right, like that's going to happen. I'll see you at the Guild Hall tomorrow. We should be able to meet Erza and start preparing for the more extensive job."

Lucy nodded her agreement and watched her teammate leave with a confused feeling. Were they still pretending to be a couple? Or was there really something going on between them? Juvia made it sound like Gray always had feelings for Lucy. If that was true, how could she have missed it? She was a writer—known for the power of observation. Surely, she wouldn't have missed out on noticing that one of her best friends had a genuine crush on her.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to the readers that actually take time to review and don't just favorite/ follow a story because you are the only reason I am sharing this story on this website: Kyto Touche, LindyLinn, feathers15, Nora57, LadyWitchita, oishi-.-ME, TopazDRagon


End file.
